Cinder
by Qaile
Summary: Abused by his sisters, tortured by his mother - nothing ever seems to turn out right for him. Running away was fruitless, as was fighting back. Not to mention how cold nights, rotten food and a kick to the head was all he ever normally received but what exactly happens when he finds a man that tells him he can change that and more? Male!Cinderella/Male!Prince


_A/N if you do not support this story or the idea of it, please do not read – the last thing I want to do is cause discomfort to an individual and their beliefs._

Gasping out, he could feel his lower back seize up in pain and went to clutch it - practically clawing at the folds of his worn shirt before finally resting his hand on top. He didn't know how long he had been in this position for; it could have been anywhere from five minutes to an hour but it felt like an eternity. His knees ached against the cold stone and having his body bent forward as he crawled around the floor to clean didn't do much to help. He should have just mopped and left it at that. He could have watched those women flounder and fall on the soaked floor and enjoy every minute of it.

Chuckling, he blew a stray blond locket of hair out of his eyes and wished that his kerchief did a better job of holding it back. Realistically, he wished that it did a better job entirely. Instead golden sparks of hair jutted out from the bottom and his bangs hung loosely just over his brow. He could feel the lock begin to fall once more and decided to not even bother to blow it back. He just watched in a melancholy manner as it limply hung in front of his face.

Straightening up, he threw the rag into the bucket of water and arched his back. Sliding his hands down his sides, he heard various cracks and pops emit from himself. Oh, how he wished he had the courage to just get up and run from this god forsaken place. He knew he would be dead within weeks if not days. There was no food, no place to run and, ultimately, no place to hide.

"Heya, Cin." Was his only warning before he felt a cool splash of water whip his leg. His bucket clashed to the ground with an awful sound and he could only groan as the water once again soaked the entire area around him.

"Heya, Ann." Was his strained reply as he stared at the pair of high heels next to him, her foot still near where she had whacked the bucket. He didn't have to look up to know she was smirking at him and, frankly, he didn't have the desire to. Just hearing her voice was enough to send jolts of frustration and distain down his spine.

Cin slumped down, feeling the cool water seep through his pants even more and balled his hands into fists until he could almost feel his nails draw blood in his palms.

"How are you doing this evening?" He gritted out, shivers jolting his body every now and then yet he continued to look vacuously in front of himself.

"Just peachy, what say you?" She talked in the same tone as she practiced with her sister and that only made him feel bitterer about the situation.

"Fine." Came his best retort, which sounded weak to even himself. He started to nervously play with his hands, feeling the smooth calluses from months' work and let out a rather large sigh.

"My dresses?" She inquired after a thoughtful silence, cocking her head to the side and raising a brow. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, replying with a pseudo-courteous nod.

"They will be done soon," He leaned forward to tilt his bucket to its upright position before grabbing the rag that had fallen out, "I assure you."

"And my vanity, when might I expect it? Surely you must be close to having it fixed by now. I did give you the entire bloody week." There was a quip in her brazen tone.

"That as well, will be restored soon. I have been increasingly busy, you must understand-"

"Slacking. You have been nothing but lazy for the past month. You should really count your blessings you cheap good for nothing and stop complaining about our meager expectations of you. Be grateful we haven't thrown your pathetic self out yet, where you would die a lonely whore on the streets no doubt. "

He attempted to say something, anything, but instead he was met with the dryness of his throat and a betraying silence. Licking his lips, he leaned forward to return to his work and started to squeeze the rag's moisture back into the bucket. He began to wipe up the mess that had resulted; thankful the bucket was originally only a quarter ways full.

Cin heard the familiar sound of her heels hitting the floor and breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing the worst was over. He looked back over to the window and felt the night's soft breeze careened in, lifting up his kerchief slightly before settling back down.

By the time he had finally finished his days' work, it was well into the night and his knees were aching from being hunched over for so long. Stumbling, he found his way outside, the air thick in lungs and burning his eyes in its utter briskness, as it had and would continue to do every night of his life. The thought of it made him upset, more so than he expected. He looked at the rolling fields next to him, seeing the soft hills bathed in moonlight made him want to run. Just blindly, not even wanting to think about it or caring. Letting out another grand sigh, he reluctantly averted his gaze and continued to move on, practically dragging his feet behind him.

Once he was laying down he on the soft hay in the stable, a sob had quietly choked out from him. He was done thinking, tired of wearing his mind raw with thoughts of his futile life. Thinking for himself had gotten him nothing but lashes to the back and steady loneliness. He didn't want any of it, but it was all he had. The best he had. Letting his mind wander, he conjured castles and heroes. He fell asleep, his last thoughts of ball gowns and dancing and the most painfully fictional prince charming that he could imagine.

_A/N_

_Character design is somewhat based of this picture by the amazing artist: Miyuli_

_ . /da671f4dee40919b973620b2a8a30b6f/tumblr_mzvfkjHgyx1qggsavo1_ _

_Just testing this out to see if anyone may support this _

_Haha..haa…*sweat drop* - Anyways, I am pretty sure this has been done before and 1000x times better. I've seen a lot of male!cinderella and female!prince but none that are like…this. (There probably is one out there) I had help writing this with my gorgeous friend – bandaidsforthepoor and this is simply the prologue and it may be continued. Thank you so much for reading and check out my profile for more information! _


End file.
